


The story began again

by nirinael



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happend before 9th Doctor come back for Rose? What if "it also travels in time" weren't exactly his words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story began again

            Panic grow on the streets, people were running in different directions, screaming and the general fear fell on the society. No one knew what what was really going on- some said terrorist, others claimed that the secret military actions were behind all of it. No one said it out loud but everyone was considering something impossible- alien invasion.  
  
            Martha and Mickey were in the middle, trying to control the situation again and tone down the panic just a bit because the threat wasn’t that bad as it seemed. Of course there was an alien activity but they knew it was just an empty ship, a wreck which had been floating trough space and fallen on Earth. While crossing the atmosphere the ship fell apart, some parts inflamed and crashed in few places of the London city- the main ship, the engines and the escape capsules. It was just a wreck, empty, they checked it, but people wouldn't listen. Their task was to collect the space junk and prevent people, especially scrap metal collectors from taking it home. It may still secrete radiation, storage nanogenes or simply led other alien ships to Earth. People were panicking, because of few alien attacks had happened before and they were scared when something new was happening again, that was understandable but, come on, they didn’t let anyone to clean that mess.  
  
            Suddenly Martha heard the familiar noise, the one she didn't hear in years and thought she will never hear again. The familiar wheezing, the sound of hope, the sound of the TARDIS. The last time she saw the Doctor, it looked like it was their goodbye, for good. Joy was growing in her heart, not only because she missed him but also this was the time when he was most needed.  
  
            She run from behind the corner, and there it was, the blue box, the best spaceship in the whole universe. Then the door opened and the man walked out, but it wasn't the Doctor, at least it wasn't her Doctor. He had a different face, his hair were short and he was wearing a leather jacket.  
  
-Doctor…?- she asked and he turned around looking at her with blue eyes.  
  
\- Yep!- he smiled.- That’s me! And here are troubles, fantastic!- he was acting enthusiastic, however his eyes were different, distant and alien like never before. He looked like he was just given a little bit of hope and lost it.  
  
  
\- But you… you regenerated?- she asked carefully. It was the strange feeling, talking to the same man in different skin.  
\- What? Yes, I did, a while ago… Who are you?  
  
\- You don’t remember me?

\- No, sorry. I guess we have never met, or we haven’t met yet…- he step closer, looking at her without recognition. It hurt a little, because she knew that look, oh god, she knew it too well. He was looking like that at her, all those years ago, when they started travelling together, or should it be called differently- when he gave her one price trip and it ended a bit different than planned.  
  
\- Doctor, can you tell me how old are you?- she asked after a thought and a moment of awkward silence.  
  
\- Oi, how rude to ask that on the first conversation!  
  
\- Doctor, please. We are in the middle of the whole city going nuts because of space ship which crushed in the morning. You have to tell me, how old are you!  
  
\- 900 years. It’s not  much for all time and space, don’t judge me.- he smiled widely and that smile was even bigger than his ears.  
  
-Woah, indeed we haven’t met yet…- she didn't finish the sentence because Mickey was calling her name from the distance. – I’m so glad you’re here, now listen to me. We have work here, nothing serious, I hope, but we can’t get inside the main ship. You fly the TARDIS in there, check if it’s clear, and if not give me a call immediately.  
  
\- And since when you are in charge?- she has to admit, he was adorable when resentful like that.  
  
\- Since I saved your ass countless times?  
  
\- Yes, about that, could you explain? My life isn’t always happening in order and I really have no idea who you are. I don’t know something, isn’t that fantastic?- he smiled again, Martha couldn’t resist and smiled beck. This smile was different, of course, his entire face was, but something about this smile got her because he was fascinated by danger, as always, but it didn’t reach his eyes.   
  
\- I was travelling with you for a while.  
  
\- So why did you stop?  
  
\- Listen, it’s a long story and I shouldn’t tell you that, it’s still in your fut… -  she didn’t finish the sentence and looked up at him. – Wait, you said that you are 900 years old?? – he nodded. – So you haven’t met Rose yet…? – his face changed.  
  
\- Yes, we met. We saved the day, she saved my life and decided to stay with her boyfriend. I asked her if she wants to travel with me but she choosed to stay. Why are you asking? What is so important about us meeting?  
  
\- You can travel in time! Go back and take her with you. She will go, believe me. Go back for this exact moment and tell her you can travel in time, make her go with you. You can’t lost this chance, I’m telling you, go get her!  
  
\- Wait, hold on! Why would I? She made her choice. What i sit all about and why you won’t tell me who you are??  
  
\- Because universe doesn’t makes bargains. You’ll have something great, a great adventure and perfect companion. You will pay for your happiness later but it is worth suffering. Btw, you are a dick when you try to hide you’re heartbroken. – she looked at him and smiled. It was a sad smile, but kind of peacefull sad. – Listen to me Doctor. My past is your future now, that’s why you have to go back, live your stunning life, meet Rose and then meet me. – he opened his mouth but Martha didn’t let him say anything. – Don’t ask. Sometimes you can’t be the Doctor and your companions have to. I know you, I’ve been the Doctor for too long, despite you were never looking at me… - she took a big glass jar out of her backpack. – Do you know what is it?  
  
\- Yes, of course, but why would you carry a memory worm with you?  
  
\- We need to keep calm the entire city. Believe me, people can be unbearable sometimes, especially when it comes to alien activity.  
  
\- Oi, that was offensive!  
  
\- Doctor, please. For once, do as you are told. We can handle all this alone, this time. We were never just your companions, the Children of Time, you made us into defenders and we are doing our job. Now please, go and do yours. – the Doctor stood there, confused. Her words made sense but they were strange and painful, he didn’t mean any of that to happen…  
  
\- If I’m gonna do it, touch the worm and go back, I’ll forget you.  
  
\- That’s it Doctor! That’s the thing! You should  do this because you can’t remember you met me before! We met in the wrong order and now it’s time you met Rose and travel with her. We’ll meet in the right time. - she smiled sadly, knowing what past her suffered then, but it has to be done.  
  
\- But I’ll forget that you told me to go back too… Wait, I’ll set the controls, come on! – he run into the TARDIS but Martha stayed where she was standing. – You’re not going? – He put his head out of the door.  
  
\- No, Doctor. I have another space ship to take care of. – besides, they already have said goodbye to each other, she have said to to the TARDIS and that was enough. He disappeared inside for a moment.  
  
\- Well then. – he step outside again, smiling. – Let’s do this. – she handed him a jar. – What was your name again?  
  
\- Martha. Martha Jones. – she smiled and he touched the memory worm.  
  
            Martha went back to saving the day with Mickey and Doctor went back to live his adventure with Rose Tyler. Universe made bargain afterall and the story began again.

 


End file.
